l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
L4W Wiki
Welcome to the L4W Wiki Player's Handbook * Introduction * Character Creation Guide * Character Status * Character Table (auto-generated) * Character Careers * Approved Characters (The old approved characters category is here, but is obsolete and should not be used.) * Characters requesting approval (The old Requesting Approval category is here, but is obsolete and should not be used.) * World Records * Player Credits Tracking (retirement) *Character Sheet Templates for those of you who want to look at the options for character sheet formatting. Dungeon Master's Guide * Adventure Submission * Adventure Index * Adventure Summaries * Useful DM-related forum threads * DM Credits Tracking The Transitive Isles Campaign Setting * Adding to the Setting Guide on formatting and general pointers for making the wiki accessible. Adventuring * Cosmology ** Arcadia - The fey realm. ** Chaos - The primordial realm from which all other realms were born. ** Elysium - The astral realm. *** Olympus - The seat of the gods, fashioned from Elysium by Joven. *** Gehenos - The realm of Asmodeus, fashioned from Elysium by the Prince when he was shunned by the gods. ** Herebos - The Shadow realm and seat of Lauto and Peresefa where the dead go to be counted. ** Thartharus - The eternal prison where the Titans were bound after defeat at the hands of the gods. ** That Which is Far - A realm of horror and madness born out of Azathoth. ** Time Keeping in the Transitive Isles * History ** The Five - Heroes who were Daunton's greatest champions for a generation. ** The Founding Families - Nobles from the fallen Allarian Empire that escaped to the isle of Daunton and founded the city as it is known today. * Languages * Magic * Races * Backgrounds & Regional Benefits Religion * The Myth of Creation * On Religion in the shifting Seas * The Twelve Gods ** Apoli ** Dayna ** Joven ** Juna ** Lauto ** Maros ** Merkari ** Mireva ** Netari ** Peresefa ** Vena ** Vulkar * The Old Gods & Demi-Gods ** Hekates ** Kronos ** Pan ** Zagreus ** Zal'Ekthees Geography * The Shifting Seas - An overview of some of the more common geographical features of the setting. * Daunton: The Main Isle - The stable island that is the starting point for most adventures and the home of the setting. * The Proximate Isles - The closest islands to Daunton, on a clear day within eyesight of the main isle. * The Near Lands - islands and continents within a few weeks travel from Daunton. ** Allaria - The original motherland of Daunton, once the seat of a powerful empire but now mainly filled with ruins overrun with hobgoblins and many other nasties. * The Far Lands - Lands too far to be reached by non-magical travel, perhaps even in other planes of existence. * Under the Isles - The dark and unexplored world of caves and caverns that exists under the Shifting Seas. Threats & Organisations * Akneth, the Spider Dragon * Asmodeus, the Prince * Azathoth, the Nightmare * Brotherhood of the bright Eon * The Institute for Arcane Cyphers * Moloch, Khan of the Horde * Perses, the Heir of Ouranos * The Screamer, Daunton's underground newspaper * The Whispering Ravens, a spy network and cult * The Usurper * NPC Index Latest activity Can be found Category:Browse